A conventional hand toot generally includes a handle and a head which is used to access an object to be loosened or tightened. The head and the handle are located on the same plane so that the head cannot access the object if an obstacle is located beside the object. Therefore, a pivotable head is developed wherein the head can be pivoted relative to the handle so that the handle is located above the obstacle while the head accesses the object. However, there is a control button projecting from the handle and the user has to operate the control button to pivot the head, the control button itself might be another obstacle for using the hand tool. Besides the user has to operate the control button by one hand and pivot the head by the other hand.
The present invention intends to provide a device which does not have a control button projecting from the head and the head can be easily pivoted and positioned by simply pivoting a control member.